big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Storm Hunter (Adventure Series)
The creators of the comment ninja's present: The Storm Hunter (Adventure Series) (This story is told from Joseph's point of view. Joseph is the main character in this story, and has no relation to anyone in real life. Any relation to a person's life is purely coincidental.) The authors include Neptune_Ninja_Comics, GiantNate91, and Mistytrainz. Any other edits will be deleted unless Neptune, GN91, or Mistytrainz approves. If you would like to edit, please message one of us three creators. Chapter 1 The car moved slowly along the horizon. Wind picked up as the owner put his foot down harder on the pedal. The owner looked at his ID one last time, before throwing it out the car. He was now known as Nate Carvado. Nate rubbed his tired eyes, and put on midnight black sunglasses. He loved that brand. Nate speed even faster on the road. He had to beat the sun. Sweat dripped down his dry face. He had a minor head ache, from driving all night, but somethings had to be sacrificed. Nate gripped the drivers wheel so tight, his knuckles grew white. He ran his hand through his black, uneven hair. Today is the day. ''he thought. Com''e on, come on! '' He wished he could scream. The sun peeked above the tree's. He breathed a sigh of defeat, and got out of his car. His car shined a bright flash along Nate's sunglasses. Nate knew it was time. Today was the day. He knew it. Chapter 2 I woke up to the thunder of trucks on the highway. I coughed, and sat up in my seat. I pulled my phone gently out of my pocket, and felt the glowing screen illuminte my eyes. it was 3:15 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. I was on a trip with my friend Andrew, to a faraway place. We were traveling on one of those "Travel Around the U.S.A" buses. Me and Andrew had to run away from our homes, because conicedently, both our parents had disappeared when we were little, and we had to live with our bad relatives. I don't know how bad Andrew's orphanage was, but he says it was worse than my situation. The problem was, after that, my relatives called us “disobedient” and “stubborn”, so they kicked me out of the house. Andrew's situation was similar. We met the night we were both kicked out, and ever since we have been friends. I looked over at Andrew, since he was in the seat next to me. He was sound asleep. Andrew and I, were happy that night. we set off on a quest to find our parents. I looked out the window. The sky was a deep blue, almost black. I closed my eyes. Chapter 3 I opened my eyes again. this time, Andrew was up. "You were sleeping for 10 minutes past the wake up time!" he says. "What?” I checked my phone. 6:20 "Dang it," I said. I must have fallen asleep, after waking up at 3:00. "It's still dark, and nobody is even up yet." Andrew whispered. "I know, you think at least one person would be up." I whispered back, looking around. It was really dense. I suddenly realized I was super thirsty. I stood up, and reached up into the cargo hold above us. "Where are the waters?" I thought aloud. I felt around for the waters, but I couldnt find anything. ''What the... ''I thought, as I felt my hand hit something square. Suddenly, a box of hair dye from the person in front of us fell from the cargo hold, and one of the bottles from the box fell on my head, and cracked open. "Oww!" I whisper yelled. I climbed over and Andrew and got myself in the isle. "I have to wash my head off, who knows what color that was,” I told Andrew. Andrew laughed. "As long as you don't come back pink." ''I hope not. I walked slowly to the bus’ bathroom. The dim lights of the cargo hold was the only thing I could use to guide myself. The bus went over a rock on the road, and I fell onto the seat next to me. I picked myself up, and kept walking. I finally got to the bathroom. "Only hand sanitizer?!?" I shouted. Good thing no one could hear me outside of the bathroom. I opened the door to the bathroom, and walked back to our seat. I reached into the cargo hold, and got a water this time. I poured some of the water on my head, and let the liquid dye wash out of my hair. My head stung, but it worked. I was about to get back in my seat, when the bus stopped. "EVERYONE, HANDS UP!" a voice shouted. I froze in fear. What now? Chapter 4 I sat there in fear, Andrew huddled under his seat. I crouched down under my seat as well, no idea who had shouted. "YOU HEARD ME!" the voice seemed full of rage, and anger. Instantly, everyone woke up. I breathed as little as possible. If we could make it so he thought our seat was empty, we were golden. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket. I tried to relax a little. ''Don't fall asleep! ''I kept telling my tired self. I relaxed a little more. The person walked over the isle. Andrew ducked down even lower. The air seemed as quiet as if there was no air I put my arm agaisnt the floor, and pushed myself even farther down. I breathed. "How do we get out of this?" I whispered to Andrew. Andrew shrugged. I nodded. Then I thought. ”I have an idea.” Andrew looked worried. I smiled. I grabbed a water bottle off the ground, and slid it across the isle. The yelling thug walked slowely down the isle to check out what the water bottle noise was... The thug walked past us. "Now!" I yelled to Andrew. Me and Andrew ran down the isle off the bus. It was very dark out, and cold. "What now?" Andrew asked. "We wait, until we can get our stuff." I told him. We went to the middle of the highway, where we were safe from cars. I could see the lights of resuraunts and gas stations in the distance. "Wow...,” Andrew whispered. I nodded. The time for amazement was over. We had to do something. Chapter 5 “Alright, we cant just keep waiting for the weird person to come out,” I said, worried. “What if he sees us on the way out?” Andrew grumbled. ”I’m hungry.” ”We will find somewhere to camp,” I promised, But I didn't know for sure. The person started to walk out of the bus. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and took a picture of his face, before stuffing my phone back in my pocket and sprinting across the road, into the woods. Andrew followed me. “Do you think he saw us?” Andrew asked frantically as we scrambled away. ”I don’t know, but let’s not think about that.” I was staring ahead. “Let’s get out of here,” Andrew whispered. “Do you want to go to the city?” ”And risk being discovered?” I hissed. “No way.” ”But we could get help,” Andrew said while he tapped me on the shoulder. “It might not end well.” “I doubt this will end well, either,” Andrew insisted. “We have to go.” After a deep breath, I sighed and, resentfully, gave in. “We can in the morning; now let’s get shelter.” Category:Stories Category:Short Stories